


Collection of works I found in my drafts

by Different_Intent



Category: Original Work
Genre: (first time posting), (first time tagging), Incomplete, Not connected works, One-Shots, Other, multiple stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Different_Intent/pseuds/Different_Intent
Summary: Hi all, this is just a collection of random fanfics/one-shots that I found in my Google Drive. I might continue them and make them into full on stories depending on the feedback I get but for now these are just some random snippets of my own original work. Some of these are from years ago and so are not that good but I hope that whoever reads these likes what I've written or even just the ideas behind them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So all of these works are going to be really short, most likely less than 1,000 words in each chapter. Many of these were random stories I came up with whilst I was in school and never had any real motivation to finish/continue. I have SOOO many fanfic ideas for many different fandoms and of course my own original ideas that I am also thinking of posting as well. I hope you that anybody who read this enjoys my writing or the concepts behind them.

So this is an introduction to this collection.

Hello to anybody who reads this!

This is going to be a collection of random one shots and short fanfics that I have written over the past few years. Many of these stemmed from writing prompts in my English class a few years ago and my imagination just went wild haha. 

I am unsure if I will continue any of these works, as I'd need to have inspiration in order to continue them. I do have a load of other works I'm planning on uploading separately on later dates though so if you do enjoy any of these then please feel free to check out any of my new uploads. Any comments and kudos are appreciated but please do not feel pressured into doing that. 

Hope you all are having a lovely day/night!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this in my English class a few years ago as a homework piece for my creative writing module. 
> 
> I had been watching Doctor Who (thus the characters name being inspired from it) and the prompt was surround furtue tech so I went with time travel naturally. 
> 
> I have been wanting to continue this specific work but am unsure when to continue. I might just completely rewrite it.

The sound of her black heels against the floor was drowned out by the bustling of her fellow colleagues around her. She nodded to each person as they passed, giving a small smile to some. She moved swiftly through the crowd, past the bright beams of light and the people going in and out of them and finally made it to the front desk. The receptionist smiled at her, “Good morning, Cara. Ready to start your shift today?” she asked whilst searching through a pile of files for the woman - Cara - who had approached the desk. 

Cara smiled, “As ready as I’ll ever be. Every shift is a new adventure.” she said enthusiastically. The receptionist smiled, handing over her file.  
“You’ve got a good one today. 2016. We need you to make sure that the people of the UK vote to leave the EU, and that Trump get elected as President of the USA. You know what the consequences are if these things don’t happen. Your time teleport today is E8.” 

Cara nodded her head firmly, taking the file and then heading towards her time beam. When she got there she nodded to the man who exited it. She then stepped inside, already feeling the beam pulling her into the light but the light started changing colour, getting darker. She heard the faint sounds of the alarm in the building going off but couldn’t get out of the time beam, despite her struggles. Her vision went black... 

When her vision came back into focus she looked around the alleyway she had been dumped in. she groaned softly, slowly lifting herself from the floor as she analysed her surroundings. When she stood up she leaned against the brick wall and sighed, starting to walk towards the opening to the alleyway.  
She poked her head out and her eyes widened, noticing the old surroundings. She definitely wasn’t in 2016. If the long puffy dresses and the ridiculously tall top hats were anything to go by. She hid back inside the alleyway and groaned, trying to think of what to do next. She couldn’t go back - at least she didn’t think she could - and she had no idea what she could do or where she should go, especially dressed in her 2 inch heels and trousers that would surely get her thrown into prison, if that’s what happened back during this time anyway. 

And that was when she heard her own voice from the street across from the alleyway. Startled, she looked out and, she was right, there she was. Another Cara stood on the street across from her, wearing a long dark purple Victorian dress and speaking to someone, who seemed to be a butler. Cara, in the alleyway blinked in amazement before shaking her head and growling under her breath at herself. She was in her own time stream! This was not good! This was not good! If she was to get caught she would change her own past, her whole timeline could be ruined because of one faulty time beam! 

Cara sat down against the wall in the alleyway and groaned again in pity this time as she hugged her knees to her chest. She had to get out of this time before something bad happened to her.


	3. Suspense/Thriller inspired piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, again this is another idea that stemmed from a writing prompt in my English class.
> 
> This one was a more thriller/suspense type story and the next chapter also stemmed from a similar prompt.
> 
> This one (and the next) I am thinking of starting a series based in this universe and having more ideas similar to it. I hope you all enjoy this.

Silence. That was the only thing around for miles. The lake sat still, as if it was frozen, the small wooden boat they had made also sat motionless upon its surface. There was no wind or even the smallest of breezes despite the mass of clouds looming ahead. The trees were as still as statues, their leaves were frozen in time. Nothing moved. Until something did. 

But still, there was silence. He didn’t make a sound. That thing couldn’t see, it could only hear and move and smell and eat.. And he did not intend to be its next meal. As if he himself were a phantom, he glided along the dock before swiftly, and silently, sitting upon it. He sat cross-legged, his hood obscuring his face as he looked upon his surroundings. It was his time on lookout duty, and he intended to do it properly unlike the last person who got dragged into the trees because they stepped on a twig. Stay away from the trees, it can get you in the trees. But out here in the open, with only the wide bottomless lake and the vast mountains that the river weaved itself between, it was safe. It was safe and it could only get them if they weren’t silent. And as he looked upon the lake, despite the silence around him now, a feeling of dread came upon him. It would come out of the forest soon. And he didn’t know what they would do if it did.

Of course, they could always use the boat, but boats make too much noise against the still water. It would find them. And he dreaded what would happen when it did… then he heard the snap of the twig. And with that sound, the silence was broken.

First came a small breeze. Then, as he stood up, he watched and felt the breeze become stronger and more aggressive. It caused the seemingly motionless lake to start gently rippling towards the trees. The boat gently swayed and as the wind grew stronger the boat rocked more violently. He closed his eyes before opening them again and turning to look behind him, staring wide-eyed at the three figures running towards the dock, yelling out to him to “untie the boat!” as the mist started to come out of the forest. 

He gulped before rushing across the dock towards the boat, frantically attempting to untie the knots that had been tied many times out of boredom. He groaned in frustration before finally loosening the rope. He jumped into the boat, getting the oars ready and watching as the rest of his family frantically ran in order to outrun the mist. 

His younger sister, no older than 12 years old, tripped over and scrambled to her feet. His mother ran back to help her youngest child off the ground and started running, keeping the younger female in front of her, despite the mist catching up to them. Just as they reached the docks the mist closed the gap between itself and his mother, as if lunging for her and she sped up just in time before it could clutch her.

They all leapt into the boat, the once still water now trembling under the force upon it. The boy grabbed the oars and started to row the boat across the surface of the lake, looking back at the dock where he once sat only to see nothing but mist and hear it's annoyed shriek at having not been able to catch them. And he sighed in relief as his family all laughed at their fortune at having been able to escape it.


	4. Suspense/Thriller inspired piece 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you are all having a lovely day/night.
> 
> This piece originated from a similar prompt as the previous piece. As stated in the previous piece if I am able to gain enough interest (or am able to think of more plot) I may make these two pieces into a series, or even a longer fanfiction, either way I am hoping to be able to expand on this universe even more.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this piece.

Don’t go into the forest. It’s not safe.

Those are the words that everyone has learnt. Everyone has heard that at least once in their life. It’s not safe. It’s never safe. Once you go in you don’t come back out.

That’s what he had heard all his life, ever since he’d been old enough to understand the words. Everyone, no matter what age, had been brought up knowing that you should never, ever, go into the forest. That’s where the mist is. And everyone knows that once the mist had you, you would never be seen again.

The forest. It was beautiful in its own way; enormous trees, the size of two-story houses, surrounded the river and the land around it, the sounds of birds could be heard, chirping happily without a worry in the world. But whilst the trees were tall, the mist was taller, completely shrouding the trees in its grasp, only a few of the treetops were able to escape its clutches.

He sighed, being stuck on boat duty was never entertaining but it had to be done. His green eyes, bright enough to rival the leaves on the very trees that everyone feared, scanned the area, watching as everyone went about their day as he was stuck standing on the dock and looking after the boats for the next hour.

He sat down, carelessly, within the first five minutes of his shift, resting his head in the palm of one of his hands as he sighed again. A few of the men chuckled at his behaviour, empathising with the boy who did exactly as they had when they were his age, before going back to their work. And that is how it continued for the rest of his hour, he kept groaning and shuffling about trying to get comfy whilst the adults would chuckle at his behaviour before returning to their own duties, trying to ignore the misty forest which seemed to be inching closer to their safe haven.

A few children jumped out of one of the fishing boats that had just returned, laughing and running across the docks, one of them being his own little sister. They ran off, chasing each other, almost bumping into everyone along the way. His father, who was in the fishing boat, tied it to the dock and nodded to him, his permission to go and have a break from his duties. He slowly got up before starting to walk after his little sister, following the sound of her laughter before he came to the edge of the forest.

Her laughter was coming from the mist. His eyes widened in shock, knowing he should head back and tell someone, but he couldn’t take his eyes away from the mist. The silhouettes within the mist seemed to move towards him, distorted figures beaconing him to enter the forest, to finally see what he had never been able to. He gulped and looked back at where his father was, before shaking his head and stepping back towards camp, feeling the brush of a misty hand against his as he stepped away.


End file.
